


DEAR...

by RuiAN



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiAN/pseuds/RuiAN
Summary: Last Century AU where Serena Joy, a patriot soldier’s daughter fell in love with the town’s notorious scamp Jason Osborne who was actually a girl.Faith was questioned. Hearts were broken. And the Second World War happened.Is their love strong enough?OrWhenThe Color PurplemeetsFried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop CafemeetsMULAN.I KNOW, right?
Relationships: June Osborne | Offred/Serena Joy Waterford
Kudos: 4





	1. 1918

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y’all. This is my second fic about these two and i’m taking a risk here cuz i basically just used their names and wrote a new story. So if that’s not your thing then i’m sorry, it’s probably best for you not to read it.  
> But! If you are obsessed with the last century and the way of living at that time and happen to have a being-forced-to-go-to-war-and-leave-your-loved-ones-behind complex, this work might be your cup of tea.  
> Again, English is still not my first language and i apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
>  Have fun reading.

Dear God  
  
My name is Serena Joy and i will turn seven in a few days. And this diary is my birthday gift from my father. Momma said he is coming home soon. I am so happy because i miss him so much.   
  
But you know that, didn’t you. Papa told me you know everything. 

Is that true? Will i be a pretty girl like Momma when i grow up? People say she’s the pretiest.

Momma say dinner is ready. So bye now.

Serena

* * *

Dear God

Today is my birthday! Happy Cristmas!

Momma made me a big cake. Vanela flavor.

My friends all came to the party and i have so many gifts.

I am so happy.

When is your birthday and do you have cake too? Do you have friends give you gifts? Is Santa your friend? If you don’t have friends, i can be your friend if you want. I hope you like cake.

Oh and my birthday wish is to see Papa as soon as posible.   
  
Thank you and goodbye.

Serena

* * *

Dear God

Momma is sad. I don’t know why.

A big man dress pretty come to our house today and Momma told me to stay in my room.

I play with Princess for an entair afternoon and he chew on my shoe. When Momma come to my room and say it is time for dinner, she look sad, her eyes are red. I think she is been crying.   
We have chicken and some potatoes for dinner. I love potatoes.

Momma forgot to say prayers tonight. But don’t worry, i said it for her.

Can you tell my Papa to come home quick? I think Momma miss him too.  
  
Serena  
  
Oh and Princess is my dog. I love him.

* * *

Dear God

Happy New Year!

Mrs. Emerson gave me candy today. She has a big candy shop and every new year she give us candies. I like her.

Preacher Jones came into our house today in his suit. And a few men also came to. Momma told me to go play with Sarah outside and i did. Sarah is my best friend and my neibour. Her Papa came home a few days ago and i’m happy for her. I just wish my Papa can be home soon.

Sarah and i play fetch with Princess. He is so good at it. I love him so much. When we were playing, Johnny saw us and say he want to play with us too. I didn’t agree.

I don’t like him. He pull my hair one time and it hurts. 

So he say my Papa is not coming home because he is dad.

What does that mean? 

Papa is my dad.

When i ask Momma at dinner what does Johnny mean, she cried and hug me. I like hugs but i don’t like Momma cry. 

Can you make Momma stop crying? Thank you.

Serena 


	2. 1919

Dear God

What is Heaven and where is it?

I hope it’s not too far away because i would love to visit it one day to see my Papa. Momma said that’s where he is right now. 

But i don’t understand why he is at Heaven and not home. Here. With us.

Does he not love us anymore? 

Is that why Momma cry everyday?

If it is, i think i may also cry.

And Princess will too.

Serena

* * *

Dear God

Turns out Papa does love us! 

He is an angle now and working for you!

Too bad i can only talk to him thrugh you now. You should told me before so i don’t have to worry. But it’s okay, i forgive you. I am your friend after all. And that’s what a good friend should do.

Just remember to give him back to me. And Momma.

What is an angle? Sarah said they have wings and can fly. So can Papa also fly? I want to be able to fly too because i want to go an see the sea Papa told us in his letters.

He said the sea is just like a lake but bigger and deeper. And bluer. I like blue. It’s my favrite color. My eyes are blue like Papa. Momma said i have Papa’s eyes. I don’t know how is it posible because if i have Papa’s eyes then where’s his eyes? How can he see things without them? But it cheers Momma up so i didn’t ask.

Papa also said the sea is salty and cold. I don’t like that. But i still want to see it. I asked him to bring some of the sea back and he agreed. So does he have it? Please make sure he has it. And tell him we miss him and come back soon.

And please don’t give him too much work, he’s legs are not well. Thank you.

Serena

* * *

Dear God

I worry about Momma.

She’s not eating or drinking. Or leaving her room.

Mrs.Emerson came everyday to make sure i’m eating and drinking. And she would go into Momma’s room and stay there for a long time. I think they are talking but i don’t know what about. They always lock the door and it is bad to listen if they lock the door.

So i would just go and play fetch with Princess. Sometimes Sarah joined us and we would have a good time.

But can you do something to make Momma happy? I want her to be happy.

Serena

* * *

Dear God

Momma is getting better and better. I’m glad. I can finally have my potatoes for dinner again! Thank you!

My birthday is coming soon again and i couldn’t be happier! Momma bought a new dress for me today and it is so pretty. I feel pretty too when i’m wearing it. Sarah said that she wish she had a dress as pretty as mine too. But her birthday is two months ago so maybe next year.

Does my Papa doing well? He must, right? He is so good at building things. I heard Momma said he build the house us living in. It is big and has blue rooftops. He also build me the swing on the front porch. I sit on it everyday because then i can see the main road, so i will be the first one to see my Papa when he’s back.

When is he coming back? I miss him so much. He tells the best bed time stories in the world. You can ask him to tell it to you if you’re having trouble sleeping, i’m sure he would help. I have to go to sleep now. Bye.

Serena 

* * *

Dear Tooth Fairy

I hope my tooth is safe. Please take care of them. Thank you.

Serena

* * *

Dear God

I turn eight today! Merry Christmas! I hope you’re having a good time too.

Is Santa busy? Can you tell him a big thank you for the book i got this year? I love it.

I had a chocolate cake this year and it is nice. Momma said she can make them again for my next birthday but i think i will just have vanilla cake next year. Chocolate is a little too bitter for me. Princess didn’t like them. He throw them all up after eating.

Momma sang to me tonight. She said it was a song my Papa used to sing to me when i’m still in Momma’s belly. I miss him very much and so does Momma. But i guess you need him more than us and Papa always told me to be kind and sharing. 

I saved a piece of cake for him when he gets back. Don’t tell Momma.

Oh and do you happen to know the Tooth Fairy? If you do, can you ask her how are my tooth doing? I wrote to her and she didn’t write me back. Thank you.

Serena


	3. 1923

God

You LIAR.

Papa’s not coming home.


	4. 1928

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on the next Chapter, don’t worry.  
> I intend to post more than one Chapter at a time.  
> I’d love to hear from you, so please comment if you’re interested.  
> Have a nice day;)

Dear God

First i want to say that i’m sorry. For being mad at you for the last five years and not writing to you or going to church. But i think that i have every right to do so. Because you lie to me about my Papa. Although i understand why but if i could turn back time i would still do it. I would stop my Papa from going to war in the first place.

Do i have your forgiveness?

The curtain moved. So I’ll take that as a yes. Thank you.

Second i want to explain why i decided to write to you again and why now. 

It’s my Momma. 

She had something called typhoid according to the doctor. It’s been going on for a while now and she’s getting weaker and weaker. All those medicines are not working at all. I even went to the big town and ask for other doctors but it’s still not working. The doctors said she might not survive this winter.

I don’t know what to do now.

And Momma told me to talk to you. 

I said, Why? God didn’t help me with Papa, how can i trust God on helping me with Momma?

She said, We don’t ask God for help, we ask God for strength. So we can be strong enough to face the world and its challenge.

So here i am. Asking for strength.

I’m not sure how that’s going to work but i am here as pious as i could ever be.

Please give me the strength i need and please give Momma more time. She is the most faithful person i know. She taught the children bible verses and helped the homeless. She is a good person.

And if you have to take someone. Take me instead. I am begging you. I’ll do anything.

Sincerely

Serena Joy

* * *

Dear God

I’m seventeen years old today. My Momma’s thirty-five.

I all want for my birthday is for my Momma to get better.

Please, can you hear me?

Merry Christmas.

Serena Joy

* * *

Dear God

Happy New Year.

The snow finally came. It’s already later for about a month. 

Momma don’t like winter. She said when the snow fall the street look like pilled chicken to her. And she’s scared of chickens. That’s why we have pies at Thanksgiving. My Momma made the best pie in town. In the country if you ask me. She tired to teach me how to make pies but i always ended up covering in flours and egg liquid. 

I like winter. It’s quiet and soothing. Making fire is hard but i was a fast learner. My Papa’s gifted at making fires and hunting in the wild. So when he said he was going to war we thought he was going to make it. But he got sent to the sea shore. He never learned how to swim. I guess that’s why he didn’t come home.

He should’ve, Sarah’s Papa told me. He and my Papa was in the same unit.

The war was already over at the time and we were heading home, Sarah’s Papa got a deep voice, But we were ambushed and he was trying to save a little boy who’s about your age.

And he got shot in the chest, there was nothing we could do. Sarah’s Papa turned around an looked at me, I am sorry young lady.

That’s my Papa, was all i said.

Anyway, i better go and stay with Momma now, it’s almost midnight.

Serena


End file.
